1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus capable of sequentially enlarging and displaying a plurality of images, a method for controlling the display control apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-260715 discusses an image display apparatus having a function of retaining an enlargement rate and an enlargement position and switching a displayed image into another image (so-called image switching) to confirm a focusing state at the same position and perform precise confirmation in a plurality of images.
When image switching is performed while an enlargement rate is retained, like in a conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-260715, described above, the following problems occur.
An image is only enlarged and displayed more slightly than while displayed in a length or width matching the length or width of a display area (at a window fit magnification) so that a display direction of the image is correct and the entire image falls within the display area. If image switching is performed by retaining an enlargement rate in another image having a different aspect rate from that of the preceding image from the state, the enlargement rate retained from the preceding image may be smaller than a window fit magnification in the other image.
When the other image is displayed at the enlargement rate retained from the preceding image in such a case, the other image is displayed to be smaller in both the length and the width than the display area. Therefore, a user feels as if the image were more reduced than the preceding image before the image switching, although the image switching is performed while the enlargement rate is retained.